Various mechanisms require preload in one or more of their kinematic states to operate properly as the mechanisms deflect under fluctuating loading. For example, in aircraft landing-gear mechanisms, mechanical linkages are furnished to provide the specified preload. However, landing-gear-mechanism preload values may change during exploitation of the aircraft. Currently, complicated and expensive equipment is required for measuring such preload in situ. Additionally, the mechanical linkage(s) must be removed from the landing-gear mechanism if preload adjustment is necessary, increasing maintenance costs and service time.